Starlight and Hope
by Mikazukino Hikari
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon, this takes place one month after the ending. With a pregnant Sakura and several people in love, it looks to be an interesting year.


The hopefully not too long awaited...SEQUEL! MWAHAHAHAHH! Actually, it's been coming to me easier than anything else I've been trying to write, so voila. Thanks to everyone who read Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon. And if you haven't you really shouldn't be reading this because well...it starts up almost directly where the other ended. I hope everyone likes it and I hope that it will go up much quicker than DotS,SotM did. Specially since I already have most of chapter one written down on some medium or another.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But I don't care. I can write my sequel if I want to.  
  
Prologue  
  
Sakura rinsed out her mouth and sighed tiredly before flopping back on her bed. Actually, she still thought of it as her parent's bed since it had been their bedroom since before her birth. Only after much insistence did Sakura finally give in and accept the bedroom.  
Mostly because the walk from the bed to the bathroom was much shorter in this bedroom.  
"I'm already tired of being pregnant and it's only been one month," she groaned to Tomoyo, who was sitting in the corner with her sewing as usual.  
Tomoyo merely laughed before getting up and dragging her friend out of bed. "Come on Sakura. Let's go down to breakfast. You can have some unleavened bread there."  
Sakura grumbled a little but acquiesced. The two had made this a morning ritual since the morning sickness had started a little over a week before. Syaoran, despite all love and devotion, usually managed to hightail it out of there after the first bout of sickness had passed. One could only take so much first thing in the morning.  
Shortly after, they joined everyone for breakfast, those who had not gone off on their merry way since the coronation that was. This consisted of Yelan, Meiling, the Elders and the Royal Family plus Yukito (who near as counted anyway). Sakura wobbly made her way to her seat at the head of the table and signaled that everyone could begin their meal. She thought it was silly that they had to wait for her, especially since she was so sick in the mornings. But it was etiquette and heaven forefend they do anything improperly.  
While everyone ate their hardy and healthy breakfast, she quietly nibbled on bread in hopes of settling her stomach. It was a lively morning since it was only a week away from the formal public wedding ceremony. The idea of being pregnant and forced to stand through a long ceremony was not in the least appealing to Sakura but it had to be done.  
At least she would still be thin and not some ungainly creature waddling down the aisle.  
Her attention was caught from her thoughts as Yelan cleared her throat and turned to the young queen. For a moment, Sakura blinked before nodding for Yelan to speak. Rules, rules, rules.  
"Sakura, my daughters will be returning two days before the ceremony along with their husbands. This was mentioned to you before. However I have also received word that we finally got word from our previous guests and they wish to accompany my daughters as well. Does this meet with your approval?"  
"You mean Lok, Xi Wang and Zhi Ye?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh! That would be wonderful! They are more than welcome. That would also solve the problem with uneven attendants for the wedding," Sakura noted, turning to Meiling and Tomoyo.  
For some reason, both girls began to blush before nodding. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Nadeshiko and Yelan looked at the girls they considered daughters before looking at each other and exchanging grins.  
Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and whispered into her ear. "I think our mothers have plans for Meiling and Tomoyo."  
Sakura giggled and nodded before a strange face came over her and she rushed from the room. Everyone started at the empty space the Queen had just vacated before the three youngest held out their hands.  
"1, 2, 3," the chanted in unison. Paper, paper, rock.  
"I'll go hold her hair," Meiling sighed before following quickly after.  
  
(A/N: I give full warning that I will be making a lot of commentary on etiquette and proticol through this fic. This will have a much lighter tone to it than the previous one did and I hope that people will enjoy it. But, I just have to make fun of royal people. They are so silly. Even Sakura thinks so. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until then REVIEW! Ja!) 


End file.
